roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats, short for statistics, are an important gameplay mechanic in Arcane Adventures, they determine attributes such as Stamina and Magic Energy. Description Stats determine how strong the player is at a particular attribute, what kinds of weapons or armor the player can equip and in some cases, weapon abilities they can use. Stats can be increased by two ways: Training: Training stats unlock higher tiers of magic moves, unlock weapon skills, and deal more damage with the attack's respective damage type. It also increases the pool of energy for that stat, which enables you to train even further Equipping Items: Equipping armor and accessories can increase Magic Damage, Defense, and sometimes both at once. These stats stay the same as long as the item is equipped. Types Health: Determines the maximum amount of Health the player can have, this stat represents the survivability of the player, it depletes when the player takes damage and restores gradually or can be instantly restored by using potions. It can be increased by equipping armor or by leveling up. Level: Determines the player's level, this stat increases the amount of Health the player has and whether the player may PvP. It can be increased by training, from quests or from defeating mobs. Magic Energy: Determines the maximum amount of Magic Energy the player can have and how much more damage they can do using Magic-based attacks. Magic Energy drains when using Magic-based attacks and can be restored by "charging". It can be increased by using Magic-based attacks. Stamina: Determines the maximum amount of Stamina the player can have, and how much more damage they can do using physical attacks. Magic Power: Determines the power and damage of all magic techniques. The higher this is, the more magic energy you will have and the stronger your attacks will be. Strength Power: Determines the power and damage of all physical techniques. The higher this is, the more stamina you will have. Defense: Determines how much more damage you can take. The higher this is, the more hits it will take to defeat you. Magic Damage: Determines how much more damage your magic attacks will deal. Trivia * Before version 1.0(Grand release) was released, Players could see the exact numerical value of their remaining stamina and magic power. * Before v0.3.6, stat points were granted every level up and players could invest those points into either Magic Power, Strength, or Defense. * As of v0.3.6, the Defense stat was changed so that it can only be raised with armor, and Magic Levels and Strength Levels were changed to instead be increased through directly training them. With the level cap at 250, it is currently possible to have 500 Magic and Strength levels. * As of the Grand Reopening, whenever a player is in combat, swords will display over the heart icon next to their Health. * The max amount of magic damage obtainable as of 1.0 is 521, with the Blessed Corruption Set with the Blessed White or Black Magic Hood, with a Blessed Morock’s Blessing and topping it off with The Gauntlet of the Rising Phoenix. * The max amount of defense obtainable as of 1.0 is 2,500, with the armored Pirate Emperor Set, Armored Citrine Amulet, and Armored Blue Zircon Amulet. Category:Misc